


Chromeo

by theburningbread



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, First Time, I swear it's decent content think about how old I have to be to even know what a song fic is, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Steve is instantly in awe of Billy - Freeform, Top Steve Harrington, physical touch heavy - Freeform, takes place over S2 and S3 but barely acknowledges either, the maximum amount of longing gazes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: They would just… watch each other. They didn’t need to say anything. Steve never felt like he was tripping over himself around Billy, never felt like he was fucking things up. Billy was this revered character in Hawkins now, beautiful and beloved by at least the entire high school. But he had chosen Steve, and that meant something.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Chromeo

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning if you didn’t see the tags, this is a song fic. Not like a “Title is from x by x” song fic I mean a literal song fic you could have pulled straight from 2008 if Stranger Things had even existed that year. These used to be cool, I remember writing one at 12 years old… 14 years ago. But this was fun to write! And I hope the 6K words of fic helps the lyrics go down a bit easier. :)
> 
> Song lyrics in bold, Chromeo by Cleopatrick

**~ In comparison to him I'm just a peasant**

**~ From the moment he stepped into class**

**~ I felt my reputation slashed in half and stashed away beneath his presence**

Steve wasn’t known for paying attention in class, he also wasn’t known for not paying attention (probably). But it took him longer than anyone else to turn and look at the man standing in the front of the room. Lisa was standing next to him and the teacher, probably introducing him. Which meant he was a new kid with a ‘student guide’, except kid didn’t seem to be a fitting term. 

He was mostly just A Lot.

Steve remembered him from this morning, kind of. He’d gotten out of the loud car that Nancy had used to get out of Steve’s space, she was good at finding those excuses these days. Steve remembered seeing him walking away. A full outfit of denim and a mullet that would put the entire baseball teams’ to shame. Clearly, he’d caught the attention of most of the students then, but now…

The class was in awe, every single one of them listening to the man as he gestured widely and spoke in a voice deeper than Steve expected. He made it clear he was humoring Lisa and the teacher by talking about himself, showing everyone what a nice guy he was while also being too cool for such a thing.

Tammy who sat in the second row wasn’t even pretending to put on a show for him, she was wide-eyed and open-mouthed as she stared, at least the other girls were putting in an effort, batting eyelashes and popping their gum. 

Even the guys in the room were nodding at each other and looking at the guy in front of the class before mouthing the word ‘practice?’ at one another or making a baseball bat swinging motion. Of fucking course the baseball team was interested.

He was looking at Steve when Steve’s eyes finally got back to the guy. He had this fucking _smirk_ on his face that twisted his shitty mustache up and his eyes were so bright for a second Steve wondered if they were glowing. Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen to him in this city.

Steve still held onto his crown, dangled it between his fingers and the knowledge that monsters were real, but at that moment he could feel the flimsy pillar he stood on fall as it crumbled beneath him.

**~ “I'm the coolest thing you'll ever know so you can call me chromeo”**

**~ 'Cause I'm lacking any awkward adolescence**

**~ The kids smile from ear to ear as they learn he was held back a year**

**~ For starting fights and failing all his lessons**

**~ Lord with all my heart and all my youth I pray to be as cool as you**

Billy.

Billy Hargrove.

Who the fuck went by the name Billy passed the age of 4?

They LOVED him. The whole school did.

Well, Nancy didn’t, but that wasn’t surprising because Nancy didn’t really like anyone.

Well… anyone except Steve, and Jonathan Byers. But since the whole “fighting monsters in Jonathan’s house” thing last year, Steve didn’t really mind Jonathan Byers either. Except when he would get mad when Steve would try to give him nicknames. Whatever.

Jonathan probably didn’t like the new guy either, but that’s because Jonathan didn’t like anyone _but_ Nancy.

Judging by the fact that Billy Hargrove was sitting next to Tommy he didn’t think he would like Nancy or Jonathan either so Steve guessed it was alright. Tommy was being a _real_ dickhead about the whole thing though.

Tommy was walking around the room doing introductions to like half the school. Every time he came by the table Steve used to sit at Carol would, as exaggerated as possible, interrupt Tommy to introduce herself to Billy again… and again…

It was a little much. Carol could always put on a show but she was smart as hell and she must have known the bit went bad a few introductions ago. Sticking with it to the end apparently.

Steve had heard the guy moved here from Florida, or California, like those places were close to the same thing. Apparently he still had cuts healing from the fight that got him expelled. Or he was parentless and living alone, running from the government. Or he was a model that needed to be on the East Coast for work. The shit stream didn’t really end but Steve had never been good at _not_ listening to people talk around him so he felt like he heard it all. 

Tommy and Billy got close to Steve and Nancy only once. Tommy steered them away with a casual, “That table’s too nice for folks like us,” said loud enough for Carol to hear and do her silly laugh at. Steve missed Carol.

He could still hear her when he locked eyes with Billy over his shoulder as he turned to look back at Steve. Steve felt his heart thump in his chest before they both looked away. 

**~ Hey now, any day now, who ever loved that loved not at first sight?**

**~ Hey hey now, lost my way now, all through the day, and into the night**

‘Billy Hargrove’ was all he heard about all day and into the night.

This was the most exciting thing to happen to this shitty city since Will Byers had died and come back to life. Most exciting thing to happen to everyone else, not to Steve.

He never got an introduction. Funny to know so much about a guy but have no one actually introduce you. All he got was Tommy’s raspy voice saying “We’ve got ourselves a new Keg King, Harrington.” Billy didn’t even fucking say anything.

Steve didn’t know what to say either. Just stood there listening to Tommy H and Tommy B yammered on like meathead football extras on a shitty high school tv show.

He didn’t look away from Billy. And Billy watched him back. 

He had stomped his terminator ass across the party staring Steve down, pointed tongue flicking out of his mouth before he shoved a cigarette into it just to stand here and stay quiet, unbelievable. The Tommys blathered on. 

They didn’t notice when Billy turned his head to the side to watch something. Steve let his eyes follow the line of Billy’s neck behind the curls and down his chest that was glistening with either beer or sweat or some disgusting combination of both until he noticed Billy was looking at him again. 

He didn’t seem to have a problem with Steve’s roaming gaze, The moment was calmer than either Tommy clearly wanted it to be, but Billy gently broke their silent exchange by nodding in the direction of the kitchen. Steve watched his curls bounce on the top of the leather jacket before looking away.

He moved to look where he was being guided just in time to see Nancy chugging out of a red solo cup standing next to a smoking bowl of that acid shit Carl always made.

Steve and Billy shared another look before Steve sighed and walked away.

**~ He’s got everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

He was so fucking good at basketball that several times during practice Steve forgot he was newly single. 

That also happened when Steve was on the ground clutching Billy’s hand for support and feeling the warmth of Billy’s necklace as it stuck to the back of Steve’s hand with Billy’s sweat.

**~ He’s the boys he's Chromeo**

**~ Everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He’s the boys he's Chromeo**

Steve knew he wasn’t going to win that fight. But he tried. He had to, he didn’t know what had gotten into Billy but Steve lying about his sister probably hadn’t helped

The kids told him Max saved him.

The next day at school everyone knew about their fight, but no one could agree on who the winner was because Billy had shown up even more black and blue than Steve and Steve was pretty sure that he had a concussion. 

Steve couldn’t look away from him. Those eyes that Steve noticed the first time he saw Billy up close burned from where they glared out from the dark bruises around Billy’s eyes. But he only saw them because Billy was looking at him as well. Steve had gotten a couple of good hits in, at most, this… wasn’t a couple of good hits.

Coach wouldn’t let either of them play but made them clean up after. Steve appreciated it honestly, the bright lights in the school had his head pounding all day, he could feel the cut in his forehead with each throb of his skull. The two of them finished up the work under the coach’s watchful eye and left at the same time.

When they walked out of the building Steve’s car was only one in the student lot. He didn’t look at Billy, wasn’t sure he could take it if he saw those eyes again, so he just angled his head to the side a bit and asked, “Have you been to the quarry yet?”

He wondered if Billy read the question for what it was. Not pity, no acknowledgment of the missing car or bruises that Steve _didn’t make_ . But some deep-set _need_ for last night to be more than a fight.

 _I know_ , Steve couldn’t help but think to himself, _I know you better than anyone does, I want you to know me that way too. I want to know everything._

Pay attention to _me_.

Let me pay attention to you.

**~ Now if Chromeo says he needs a lover**

**~ Then girls were boring anyway, and maybe if I'm gay he’ll say**

**~ I'm cool enough to hang with in the summer**

They would go together after practice a couple of times a week after that. Take Steve’s car, sit on the trunk, and smoke through half a pack of Steve’s cigarettes.

And they kept going even when it got cold and Billy’s breath would fog up even when he wasn’t breathing out a lungful of smoke.

Then they started smoking in the backseat with the windows down.

And when it got too cold for that they would just sit in the back and talk. Billy would try to talk him through how to surf. Steve would tell him embarrassing stories about Tommy. Billy would spin such detailed tales of a California beach that sometimes Steve could swear that he could smell the salt of the ocean coming off Billy’s curls as they bounced around when he laughed.

One day it was just too cold, neither of them would admit it, likely because neither wanted to leave. Or at least that’s what Steve hoped. So Steve pulled an old woven blanket from his trunk and wrapped the two of them up in it.

They didn’t talk about it at first. If it happened under the blanket it didn’t happen. 

Under the blanket, Steve could distract Billy enough by jerking him off that Steve could pretend he wouldn’t notice Steve burrowing his face into the side of Billy’s head to check for the smell of the ocean.

The first time Billy got Steve out of his own jeans he laughed, and the quiet “King Steve,” he let out as he dropped to his knees under the blanket _haunted_ Steve.

And Steve could keep telling himself that it was keeping warm, lying about what they were doing until the blanket fell off one day. Billy was stretched out across the seat with Steve crammed into a corner and Steve forgot about the fucking blanket. Didn’t bother keeping it over them since his hands were too busy holding Billy’s head between them.

It fell off, and there Billy was, ass pumping in and out of the air as he ground himself against Steve’s seats. Steve’s big hands half-buried in golden curls while one of his thumbs stroked across Billy’s cheek. Billy didn’t stop, and Steve didn’t want him to. 

Later he learned the noises that Billy would make when Steve had two fingers knuckle deep inside of him. He kept it slick, so slick just to watch Billy’s eyelashes flutter in time with every pump of his fingers. Foreheads pressed together so Steve could keep him close while he worked. 

They would just… watch each other. They didn’t need to say anything. Steve never felt like he was tripping over himself around Billy, never felt like he was fucking things up. Billy was this revered character in Hawkins now, beautiful and beloved by at least the entire high school. But he had chosen _Steve_ , and that meant something.

**~ School is pointless don't ya know, that's why I skip class with chromeo**

**~ We get high in his basement but I'm a bummer**

**~ 'Cause I say I don't like how it feels and Chromeo says that what appeals to him just may not appeal to my mother**

**~ I guess that's just the way it goes, j** **umping bridge for Chromeo**

Steve was baked out of his mind, sprawled across a couch in the basement of his house, the scent of weed heavy in the air. Billy wouldn’t stop looking at him, he was also high as hell.

A couple of weeks into December and an hour ago just before third period Steve had dropped his shoulder against the lockers near Billy’s and said, “Wanna bail?” Billy hadn’t asked any questions. 

Billy had followed him home, tailing the Beemer just a little too close probably to encourage Steve to pick up the fucking pace. He didn’t. They rolled into Loch Nora at 5 miles under the speed limit just so Steve could laugh and watch Billy glare at him through his rearview mirror.

Billy parked next to Steve in a big driveway in front of a bigger house. An empty house. He took longer than Steve getting out of his car but Steve was still waiting at the front door when he got there.

Steve hummed a little and wandered through the huge “open floorplan” house. He didn’t know what to say, and the hint of aw behind Billy’s eyes as he took in the expensive furniture and the view of the pool from the windows was probably not something Steve should address. So he grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and led Billy downstairs.

It was a room that threw people off. When you went downstairs you expected it to get darker but the room was full of windows out to the pool in the backyard, not much of an actual basement. 

Steve gestured at the couch but left Billy to go and crack the door leading outside. The room was staying warm enough even with it open and Steve didn’t give as much of a fuck about his parent’s utility bill as he did getting smoke out of the house.

Billy watched him light a joint he pulled out of the coffee table, he even grabbed an ashtray for them before finally settling in, kicking his feet apart on top of the table and nudging Billy with his knee before finally looking over to him as he handed off the joint.

Steve had wanted to get high with Billy since Billy had mentioned missing it once in the back of Steve’s car. He’d promised him then that he’d work on it. And he had, he’d put in the work to get his hands on the stuff just to watch Billy close his eyes with a stupid smile on his face. It was close to the smirk, but Steve was pretty sure he was the only one who got to see it.

Billy eventually let himself sprawl across the couch. One foot in Steve’s lap, both of them completely toasted.

Steve’s eyes rolled across Billy’s body from the warm foot on his thigh, up to a large slice of skin where Billy’s shirt had ridden up when he’d slouched down onto the couch. Steve had stayed exactly where he had sat earlier but Billy had kept getting closer. Billy’s legs were spread, one off the couch, the other propped up pressed against Steve, his legs couldn’t be wider apart if he tried. It was almost like an invitation.

When Steve managed to drag his eyes away from the V of Billy’s legs he looked up and found Billy looking back, always looking back. His eyes were heavy-lidded and a little bloodshot, but he managed to watch Steve with a level of intensity that made Steve shiver. Then Billy moved and Steve was wrong, the asshole actually could spread his legs wider.

It _was_ an invitation.

Steve pulled the foot on his thigh off and turned to crawl up between Billy’s legs. He held himself up, hovering over Billy’s body, not letting them touch anywhere other than where the tops of Steve’s thighs met the back of Billy’s.

Steve reached down and gently ran a hand over the mop of curls resting on Billy’s chest. He twirled one stray lock around his finger and tugged down just a little. He gave them both all the time in the world to stop it. Maybe it was even more for him. But eventually, he slid his hand under Billy’s head and into those long strands and Steve used his grip to guide their mouths together. He moaned when Billy’s lips pushed back against his.

They hadn’t kissed before.

Steve had dreamed about that fucking mouth. The tip of that irritating tongue poked between his teeth as Steve stroked his dick. Or the way his lips could stretch around Steve’s cock. They would get slick and Steve would run his fingers over them just to slide the digits in and stretch Billy’s mouth just a little bit more.

The kiss was hard, their mouths pressed together with an intensity that bordered on uncomfortable but that kept them close. When Steve’s tongue came out to flick against Billy’s lips, Billy moaned, he parted them and let Steve in. Billy hooked a thigh around each of Steve’s and used a hand in Steve’s hair to get what he wanted.

Steve kept their mouths together as he hiked Billy’s legs higher up the sides of his hips and pressed Billy into the sofa below them to grind their crotches together. Billy let out the first of one of Steve’s favorite noises. He wouldn’t give up on getting himself a few more. It was a sweet sound, too deep to be a whimper but it would happen when Billy would exhale while Steve was working him over.

This was different, it wasn’t under the blanket, it wasn’t cold and isolated. There was no lingering knowledge that they could be caught or the thought of getting Billy back to his car. And they were kissing, God why hadn’t they kissed before?

Billy burned under him as Steve started to pull his clothes off. His skin was hot as Steve ran his fingers up a smooth chest and over perky nipples. He got another huff out of Billy as he pinched them. 

He kept moving, sitting back to tug Billy’s jeans off while he was practically bent in half in front of Steve, working until Billy was completely naked beneath his fully clothed body and he was rubbing fabric against sensitive skin. He just needed to see him, all of him for the first time they got to be alone together like this. It wasn’t a fleeting glance in the shower, this time he got to _touch_. He got to stroke his hands up the sides of Billy’s body, squeeze the muscles in his arms, and kiss down the middle of his chest as he moved back on the couch.

Steve held the thick thighs that taunted him daily under Billy’s basketball shorts and used that grip to pull Billy’s legs over his shoulders. He wanted to be framed by those thighs for the rest of his life if he could figure out how to do that.

Billy’s hands went into Steve’s hair as he ducked down to slide his mouth over Billy’s dick. He tried to focus on what he was doing and not the fingers pressing against his scalp. His hair had been his entire fucking identity at points of his life and he didn’t think it had ever been more important to him than it was right now. 

He let his hands stray again as he worked but ended up with one hand in the middle of Billy’s chest, brushing against his pendant, and the other reaching below his own body to cradle the delicate skin of Billy’s balls before he gave them a squeeze.

“St-ah, Steve,” Steve looked up and slowed to a stop, pulling off and waiting. He watched up the long expanse of Billy’s flushed body, saw his own fingers tracing around the curve of Billy’s pec as he waited. Billy caught his breath and finally said, “there’s lube in my jeans.”

Steve laughed, he couldn’t help it, and let out a humored “uh-huh,” between a giant smile before taking Billy back into his mouth and laughing even more at the long groan Billy let out as he did so. 

Steve didn’t need Billy’s lube. He demonstrated that very quickly by pulling a smaller tube out of his own pocket and waving it at Billy.

“Oh, fuck you Harrington,” oh now he was demoted to Harrington? They’d see about that. 

Steve slid his fingers down and over Billy’s asshole, the skin slick already with Steve’s own saliva that had dripped down. It wasn’t enough for him to push in but was enough for Billy to rock himself down on the fingers like that was exactly what he wanted. At that Steve moved a bit faster, pulling off Billy, shuffling himself around so he could prop his body up to have the access to lube up the fingers on his right hand. 

He accidentally squirted the first drops straight onto the couch beneath them as he felt Billy’s fingers card gently through his hair. He had to press his face into the inside of Billy’s thigh for a moment to collect himself before trying again.

He didn’t let the lube go far when he was done but his entire focus was on that push, and the feeling of his first thick finger getting pulled into Billy’s body with even more strength than Steve was pushing it. 

Billy grabbed at the free hand Steve had on his hip and squeezed as Steve began pumping the finger. That got him a hitch in Billy’s breath and a quiet, “Steve,” there, much better.

Steve watched him as he took Billy’s dick back into his mouth and wasn’t disappointed. Billy’s body seemed to roll in time with Steve sliding his lips down the length of him, he fucked himself down onto Steve’s finger as he moved. 

Steve knew how Billy’s body would open to him at this point. He gave Billy another finger quickly. He slid them in and out completely out of time with his mouth as he pressed them up and along the walls inside of Billy’s body. 

He added in another and got the joy of watching Billy’s hips jolt down to bring it in as fast as he could. “Stop-Steve, shit you have to…”

Steve stopped. He slid his fingers out of Billy and pulled himself up and just above him, even letting Billy’s legs down from his shoulders gently as he went. The stop had come out clipped but he’d still heard it. Billy didn’t let go of Steve’s hand though, and the fingers in his hair dropped to the back of his neck to keep him close. Steve wouldn’t want to move away regardless, Billy was a fucking vision beneath him.

“I want…” Billy didn’t seem to know how to say it but he squeezed Steve’s hand again and gave him a look. 

One that made all the air leave out of his chest in a deep exhale.

“You sure?” Steve asked, just in case, just… maybe because he needed to hear Billy say it. 

“Yes.” It was an unwavering answer. Firm. It had Steve pulling his own shirt off.

He finally took off all of his own clothes as well and got to feel warm skin on skin as Billy hooked his legs back around Steve’s hips. Steve let him get comfortable before pressing three fingers back inside of him.

“Seriously? You’re killing me, Babe,” Billy groaned out hopefully not hearing how hard Steve’s heart just thudded in his chest at one word. He gave Billy another finger.

“You’re big, you’re not that big, this is fucking excessive,” Billy was grinding himself down slowly, actually needing to get used to the new addition

“King Steve, you said it yourself,” Steve reminded him with a grin.

“I didn’t-...” Billy let himself trail off as he actually looked down between them to see Steve’s dick hanging hard above Billy’s stomach. Steve could swear he blushed harder as well but his already rosy cheeks might have just made that be hopeful wishing.

Steve was big, but he knew Billy could fit him, that they could fit together. 

He kept working at Billy until the grip on his arm began turning brutal, almost as harsh as Billy was being on himself as he rolled his hips down on what was now a thumb away from being a fist.

Billy’s hips jerked the next time he rolled them when he tried to chase Steve’s fingers as they fully left his body. Steve dripped more lube into his hand and gave himself a few tight strokes. He used that grip to hold himself against Billy’s slick hole and was amazed to feel how willingly Billy’s body pulled him in just as it did with his fingers.

“Oh fuck-” Steve groaned as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Billy. Billy had grabbed his arm again and Steve could feel him tremble through that reestablished connection. 

It felt so fucking good, better than anything Steve had ever imagined. It was completely different from fucking a vagina minus how warm and wet it was. Billy’s body squeezed him in a different way and it just got better and better as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Billy. He was sat up, holding Billy tight to his body by Billy’s legs and it felt so fucking good but Steve needed more. 

He lowered himself down onto Billy without slowing and Billy’s arms latched around his neck and pulled him down completely. 

He let himself lean heavily onto the man below him as Billy held him tight. He pushed his face into messy hair and groaned at just the smell of Billy’s cologne. The angle must have made a difference because Billy was letting out quick little moans with every thrust and he was now rocking his hips up to chase the skin of Steve’s belly with his slick dick.

Steve knew Billy was coming before he started to make a mess between them since he tightened around Steve as he came. Pulling their torsos together, using his legs to pull Steve even closer against his ass. The wet heat clenching around his dick. Steve could only last in that for a few seconds. He had just felt Billy’s body begin to relax as his thrusts turned deep and long. Fucking his own cum into Billy’s body as he came inside of him. 

Billy moaned at the feeling and ducked up to press kisses around Steve’s open mouth as his orgasm crashed over him. Steve gave Billy a proper kiss when he was finally able to. They were slower now, lighter, even delicate like they were trying to whisper through it. 

**~ Hey now, any day now, whoever loved that loved not at first sight?**

**~ Hey hey now, lost my way now, all through the day, and into the night**

Steve felt Billy’s arms tighten for a split second as he began to pull away like it wasn’t something he was allowed to do. But Billy did let him go, huffing a little as Steve pulled out of him.

Steve dug around in their clothes on the ground before he came up with his own shirt. He used it to wipe up the mess off Billy’s body, the cum on his chest and Steve’s dripping out of him. Steve took care of Billy before wiping himself off and standing up.

Billy didn’t look at him as he went, but Steve didn’t go far. 

He closed the basement door. It hadn’t gotten cold in the room yet but they were clearly done smoking. Then he grabbed a big blanket from an armchair across the room and went back to the couch. 

He unfolded the blanket and then shook it a little in a shooing motion with the hopes that Billy would scoot over. Billy moved away from the edge and left a clear spot for Steve to join him. So Steve did. 

He slid in next to him and pressed Billy against the side of the couch after he draped the blanket over them and moved in close. Billy shimmied down just a bit so he could tuck his face under Steve’s chin giving Steve a mouthful of Billy’s hair. 

He wrapped his arms around Billy and pulled him in tight under the blanket. He just wanted them to hold each other, just a little while longer.

**~ He's got everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He's the boys he's Chromeo**

A lifeguard, of course.

Steve had to spend his days inside, void of sunlight, or happiness, and surrounded by children. Billy spent his being the eye candy to the local mothers and getting more and more tan as the Summer went on. 

Steve’s taste of Summer literally came from licking the sun off of Billy’s skin at night and taking advantage of the wide holes of the bottom of Billy’s swim trunks that turned into the only thing he wore these days. 

Steve spent the Summer slinging ice cream under the stupid hat that only gave him enjoyment when Billy ran around wearing it and mocking him or when Robin used it as a goal to shoot rubber bands into (other than the times she tried to do it while it was on his head).

Billy kept his title of the new King of Hawkins, strutting around town having the summer of a new high school graduate that Sophomore year Steve would have dreamed of. That’s what it was, a dreamlike Summer. Steve stopped caring about any of it at all though the moment he would get Billy into his lap.

**~ Everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He's the boys he's Chromeo**

Steve had told Robin about Billy on the floor of the Starcourt mall’s bathroom while he was beaten and covered in his own blood. That was the first time she’d heard of him but he had hoped it had explained his later decision of trying to check on Billy in his car before Nancy who Billy had almost just run over.

Billy had been faster than him though, he’d always been faster. 

Steve didn’t reach him again until he was holding his body in between Scoops Ahoy and the fleshy mountain of a monster the size of a house that had just dropped to the floor. 

He’d been through a lot but this, this was the lowest moment of his life, the worst thing he’d ever had to go through. The worst Billy had as well and Steve hadn’t even been there for him.

But it was followed by the highest high when Billy shifted in his arms and opened his eyes.

**~ Stranger things have been taken too far**

**~ Sweet Chromeo**

**~ Sweet Chromeo**

**~ Don't break my fuckin’ heart**

Billy was crying and very pointedly not acknowledging it or looking at Steve. 

He was sitting on the trunk of Steve’s car. They were out at the quarry, parked in the same half-shaded spot to the side, away from the main gravel area. Steve couldn’t even guess how many times they had been here together over the last year.

Steve was trying his hardest to be patient but he just… “I don’t understand.” He finally said, because he genuinely fucking didn’t.

That seemed to confuse Billy as well and he finally looked up from his hands to essentially glare at Steve in that confusion. His eyes were sparkling with tears, always so goddamn bright. 

“I don’t understand, Billy. Because honestly, I don’t give a fuck about your dad or what he thinks.” Steve just… let himself talk, he had listened and now it was his turn to talk. “We don’t need to end anything, I don’t want to end anything. Why is that the only option here?” Steve started pacing back and forth in front of Billy.

“Seriously after all the shit we’ve been through this year we’re just going to drop everything so you can be the ‘perfect son’ and your dad will pay for your college? There’s a million other fucking options Billy and _none_ of them involve your dad.” 

Billy wasn’t glaring at him anymore but he still looked confused. 

“Robin wants to go to Purdue right? So why don’t we just move there with her and you can go there too and we’ll save money by living together and I can help you pay for school?”

He stopped in front of Billy and continued, “Or we could take a year off, and work and save up money right? And then you could go! Like I know the fucking-” Steve gestured out towards the universe, was it the government? Whatever. “Whoever the fuck is watching you and El and Will to make sure we all stay quiet, they said they don’t care where we go as long as we stay in the state and they’re fucking terrifying but your father is not!”

“So I don’t understand why whatever your dad says goes we have options we have more options than him, we could-”

“Steve.”

“-move to Indianapolis, the city fucking sucks but it’s full of shit to do and-”

“STEVE!”

Steve stopped, huffing, and turned to look at Billy. Billy had been loud but he didn’t actually seem mad. “Steve, I haven’t-” Steve was more patient this time, and let Billy find his words. “I didn’t plan to have a future with you in it.”

It hurt more, so much more, he’d been with Billy for less time than he’d been with Nancy. And he knew, he knew with her, and he knew with Billy that it’s not exactly likely he’d be with his high school sweetheart for the rest of his life but this was a hurt that shredded him from the inside.

Steve huffed out a laugh, and when he looked up at Billy tears he hadn’t noticed forming dripped down onto his cheeks, “the girls in class always called you a heartbreaker, Hargrove. I should’ve listened,” he said with another laugh, wiping at his own eyes. 

“Steve,” Steve hadn’t noticed Billy get off the car but now he was in front of him. He took Steve’s hands off his own face and held them in his. “I’m not a fucking heartbreaker, I’m not even the same guy I was in high school.” He talked about it like it was so long ago but Steve supposed if you spent even just a few days of the last couple months being possessed by an otherworldly creature it made the time seem longer. Being tortured by Russians certainly took a few years of Steve’s life.

“Billy…” Steve started because Billy _was_ the same guy.

“No, shut up, listen to me.” They’d had that talk before, Steve insisting Billy was still Billy. The physical and emotional scars couldn’t take him away from himself. Steve had reminded him of that by asking about old things they’d done together. He would bring Billy the same packs of shitty cigarettes and candy bars and remind him he was still him because only Billy and Dustin thought those disgusting Three Musketeers bars were actually good.

He’d even spent hours reassuring him in the filthiest ways too. His body still curled into Steve’s in the same way when Steve fucked him. He still felt the same, smelled the same, his cum tasted the same. They still clung to each other like their lives depended on it any moment they were alone. This Billy was still his Billy. _Was_ his Billy.

“Hey,” Billy asked for his attention with the word and a squeeze to his hands. “I didn’t think that was an option, Steve. I didn’t consider it because I didn’t know that a future was something that we could have.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be confused, “Of course, _of course,_ it is,” He pulled his hands out of Billy’s only so he could wrap his arms around him. “Is that what you want?”

Billy’s breathing was ragged against Steve’s neck as he replied with a firm, “Yes, that’s everything I want.” 

Steve’s heart soared and he squeezed Billy close, “Sorry for calling you a heartbreaker.”

Billy snorted and drew back just enough to put their foreheads together and bump noses, “I came here to break your heart, I’ll let it slide if-” Billy cut himself off with a kiss, “if you get me off in the backseat like you used to when I kicked your ass in practice.” Billy finished that with a kiss as well, and a messy one as a result of Steve’s enthusiastic nodding.

“Deal,” Steve said with a laugh.

**~ He's got everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He's the boys he's Chromeo**

**~ Everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He's the boys he's Chromeo**

**~ Everything you wish you had to show**

**~ All the highs and none the lows**

**~ He's the boys he's Chromeo**

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my main at [@theburningbread](https://twitter.com/theburningbread) on Twitter! I'm the most active there :)
> 
> Or my Harringrove account at [@bb4bottombilly](https://twitter.com/bb4bottombilly)
> 
> Orrrrrrrr my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flanderamander) since I feel like that's a bigger thing in the Harringrove Fandom?


End file.
